


Great

by AlternativeRocker



Series: Alphabet Romance [7]
Category: Taggart - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the simple things she likes most about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great

The greatest part of her day was just before they went to bed. It was not when they had sec or took a romantic holiday together. It was when they were sitting on their sofa watching a TV show or a film. His arm would be draped over her shoulder as she tucked her legs under herself and snuggled into his side. Neither was ever fully awake, yet were too comfortable to move until they did begin to doze off which would lead to the one who was more awake to nudge them to stand up and get to their bedroom.

It was the greatest time because they could never get an argument going between them as they were so settled and that was a welcomed change to their relationship but they still spoke to each other and for once during these brief interludes were completely unguarded with their words and feelings. The experience was also helped by the fact she could hardly imagine being able to be happier than this with anyone else except her partner. They meant the world to the other person and to be allowed to have entire evenings to spend cuddling and doing things totally unrelated to the work they spent the rest of their lives concerned about.

She would rest like that in a pair of jeans or pyjama bottoms and the blouse she had wore to work while he was in jeans and a t-shirt - changing as soon as he got home because he did hate wearing that outfit. They hardly ever changed into fancy clothes for nights in as they knew that when they got to the bedroom - no matter how many times they had yelled at one another that day - that the shirts and trousers would end up scattered everywhere on the floor because they had wasted far too many years to deny themselves that form of contact.

But regardless of the intimacy they shared there she always felt like she was only ever with the real man she loved when they were touching in the slightest of ways. He would simply run his hand up her body and it would send her mind into overdrive more than most of the kisses they snatched during hectic days. She remembered so many minutes of their nights at home instead of when they were having to entertain other people and not getting to share private time with each other.

The greatest part of her day was when she realised she was with the man of her dreams and that he adored her. He didn't always show his feelings during a normal day but there were these certain opportunities for him to be himself, not worrying how anybody else perceived his honesty because he and the woman nestled into his side had nothing to concern themselves about.


End file.
